Chirinmon
Chirinmon is a Holy Beast Digimon. It is said to be an ancient Digimon that was born at the creation of the Digital World, and it has been handed down through legend as boasting strength on par with a Mega, even though it is an Ultimate. Although it is a Digimon that possesses mighty strength, it deeply detests conflict, and it is said that it will never shed blood. Although it has a deeply compassionate personality that loves everything living in the Digital World, when it is up against a being that commits senseless killings, it is said that it will inflict merciless punishment. Attacks * : Abruptly swoops from the skies and runs through the opponent with the horn on its head. * : Uses its fast movements to unleash clones and confound the opponent. * : Flaps its wings to fire off its aura, which guides even its opponents on the path to holiness. Design Etymologies ;Tyilinmon (チィリンモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English''Digimon World DS'' media. * . ;Chirinmon Name used in Digimon Data Squad and some other American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Tylinmon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Reppamon. *300 DEF. *300 AGI. *Guarded 20 times. *Unlocked 5 other digivolutions for Renamon. *Opened 30 treasure chests. *Defeated 15 Ultimate level Digimon. Tylinmon is also a requirement for Sleipmon. Digimon World DS Tyilinmon digivolves from Reppamon, and can digivolve further into Sleipmon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tyilinmon is #258, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 228 HP, 253 MP, 143 Attack, 100 Defense, 119 Spirit, 118 Speed, and 61 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, Critical 3, and Economizer traits. It dwells in the Highlight Haven. Tyilinmon digivolves from Reppamon and can digivolve to Sleipmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Tyilinmon, your Digimon must be at least level 43, with 7000 Holy experience and 210 spirit. Tyilinmon can also DNA digivolve from Unimon and Seasarmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 38, with 5500 Holy experience, but only if you have befriended Tyilinmon can be hatched from the Busters Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Chirinmon is #168, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Water elements and a weakness to the Dark and Fire elements. It possesses the Poison Guard, High Sniper, and High Speed Evasion traits. Chirinmon digivolves from Reppamon and can digivolve into Kentaurosmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Chirinmon, your Digimon must be at least level 33 with 125 attack, 130 speed, and 70% friendship. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Chirinmon DigiFuses from Reppamon, Unimon, and Stingmon, and can DigiFuse to Spadamon with Leomon and Pandamon, to Kentaurosmon with Butenmon and Crescemon, to Varodurumon with Valkyrimon, AncientKazemon, and Lucemon, and to AncientGarurumon with WereGarurumon, Mammothmon, and Vajramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Chirinmon is a Light Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Dorugamon, Birdramon, and Reppamon, and can digivolve to Kentaurosmon, Seraphimon, and MetalGarurumon. Its special attack is Wind Cutter Sword and its support skill is Mystical Protection which cuts the rate of abnormal statuses received by 50%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Chirinmon is #174 and is a Light Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Dorugamon, Birdramon, and Reppamon, and can digivolve to Kentaurosmon, Seraphimon,and MetalGarurumon. Its special attack is Wind Cutter Sword and its support skill is Mystical Protection which cuts the rate of abnormal statuses received by 50%. Digimon Masters Chirinmon digivolves from Reppamon and can digivolve to Kentaurosmon. Digimon Heroes! Tylinmon digivolves from Reppamon and can digivolve into a more powerful version of itself, which can then digivolve to MarinAngemon. There's also versions that can digivolve to Sleipmon, Huanglongmon, and Qinglongmon. Digimon Links Chirinmon digivolves from Dorugamon, Birdramon, and Reppamon, and can digivolve to Kentaurosmon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon. Digimon ReArise Chirinmon may digivolve from Reppamon and can digivolve to Kentaurosmon. Notes and references